


honeymoon suite

by raffinit



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, because I love her, honeymoon AU!, kind of a followup to cannedpeaches' wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Tess on their honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	honeymoon suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cannedpeaches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/gifts), [peppermint_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_smile/gifts).



> One of the shortest things I've ever written, but I wanted to make something for [Kate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedpeaches/pseuds/cannedpeaches) and [Anne-Marie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_smile/) for being my wonderful Joel/Tess fangirls and making wonderful fic with/for me. 
> 
> Love y'all long time~ <3

"Well," Tess says from the doorway, hands propped on her hip as the door creaks slowly shut behind her. "Now this is fancy." 

There’s a kitchenette to her left, pristine porcelain and marble and glass stove tops, a luxurious spread of furniture that make up their lounge area by the ceiling-to-floor windows overlooking the city, and a grand, plush king-sized bed adorned in rose petals, and two crystal champagne flutes and a chilling bottle of champagne perched a bedside table. 

Joel tosses their bags onto the divan, turning to her with a lazy, progressively hungrier grin. "Well," he echoes, reaching out to slip his hands around her waist, pulling her into his chest with a low rumble. "It  _ is _ our honeymoon."

She presses to him with a matching grin, slinging her arms tight around his neck to slip her body into the spaces of his; purring at the low rumble emanating in his chest. "And I have you all to myself for a grand total of nine days."

Joel nuzzles into her hair, nudging his nose against her temple. "And what do you plan on doin' to me these nine days you have me, Mrs. Miller?" 

Tess smirks coyly at him. "Well, Mr. Miller," she croons, pretending to press a hand to her cheek thoughtfully. "I thought about christenin' this hotel bed first."

He responds with nothing short of a feral growl, and Tess squeals as he sweeps her into his arms, carrying her over the threshold of their hotel bedroom. 

She collapses onto her belly some time later, after Joel’s hands come off her hips and he tumbles down onto the bed beside her. They’re both heaving breaths like they’d just come off a marathon, and Tess turns to press herself into Joel’s side, the sheets sticking to their bodies as Joel groans and rolls over onto his back.

“Lord,” he pants, draping an arm around her shoulders, pulling Tess tight to him. “I thought I saw the stars come out.”

Tess nuzzles her head under his jaw, humming as she presses her face into his beard, grinning against the tickle of it. “You’re tellin’ me.” She slips her arms around his waist, lets her fingers stroke idle and soft over the lines of his stomach, tracing over the spread of hair and the divots of muscle there. Her grin turns wicked as she lets her hand venture lower.

“Round four?”

Joel groans, a low growl hidden behind it as he rolls them over, hovering over Tess for a deep, hungry kiss. “You’re insatiable, Mrs. Miller.”

Tess purrs as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, eyes gleaming back at him as she feels his hands wrap around her thighs. “Mm, hard not to be when my husband’s such a bear in bed.” Her eyes flutter shut and she sighs contentedly when he shifts his hips, humming low as he fills her again. She tilts her head back and kisses him, takes her time sighing and moaning into his mouth as he moves them on the bed, lets her hands cling to the way his muscles work along his back, sliding lower onto the curve of his ass. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs against her lips. “Don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You made me cum six times,” Tess hums, a lazy, feline smile spreading over her lips. “That’s what you did.”

Joel chuckles quietly, nuzzling his face into her hair as he rocks into her deeper, hears the stuttering hitch of her voice. “Tessa?”

“Mm?” Her eyebrows lift on her face; she’s still half-lidded and perfectly happy in the ethereal place he’s bringing her to. 

“We should have a baby.”


End file.
